Postre
by Zelshamada
Summary: [Tercera vez que lo subo en un día! ¬¬U] ^^U Bueno! Es un H/Hr --> Ron, al verse desesperado por la 'falta de acción' de sus amigos, decide unirlos en una cena


Harry Potter

Postre

**[~~~~~~~]**

Y ahí estaba el _gran_ Harry Potter. Con una mirada impactada a la puerta que él suponía que daba a la cocina, sin saber en qué pensar; Mientras que su dedo índice izquierdo se mojaba por la copa de agua servida antiguamente, y ni se había percatado.

 Mientras que sus ojos se picaban a causa de no parpadear (Eso también parecía no sentirlo), pensaba: "_Ehrm... Me perdí una parte de la historia, ¡¡¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto?!!..._

_..._

_¡Rayos! Ya lo recuerdo"_

¿Qué más podía hacer? Aquél día Ron se le había acercado sonriente, **muy** sonriente, sospechosamente sonriente,... **¡¡ATERRADORAMENTE SONRIENTE!!**

Simplemente, lo cuestionó con la mirada; Como sólo ellos sabían hacer. La contestación, fue una media sonrisa de parte del pelirrojo, mientras que hacía el signo de victoria con la mano.

-¿Qué traes entre manos, Ron?- Le cuestionó sin rodeos. Conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo, como para no saber que algo tramaba.

-¡Vamos, Harry!- Seguía sonriendo- ¿Por qué yo tendría algo entre manos, y no te contaría?

 Sólo una mirada de: _'¡Aja! Y ahora me dirás que yo soy Paulina la Gallina...'_

-Por eso mismo te lo contaré- Agregó rápidamente- Sucede que tienes una cita.

-¡¡¿Perdón?!!

-¡Síp!- Sigue sonriendo algo nervioso, tratando de aligerar la situación- Pero, ¡Me lo agradecerás luego!

-¡¡¡¿PERDÓN?!!!

Ron, tratando de no sonar intranquilo, después de todo.. Era por su ¿bien...?, le dijo:

-¡Harry! ¡Tienes que ir! ¡¡Ya quedé con ella para una cita contigo!!

-¿¿Cómo me haces una cita??- El chico de anteojos parecía bastante enojado, además de sonrojado- ¿¿¿Cita??? ¿¿Con quién?? ¡¡¿¿Estás loco??!!! ¡¡¡_¿¿POR QUÉ????!!!_

-Harry, amigo...- Tragó saliva- Sabes que yo _siempre_ ando pensado en tu bien personal; Entonces, ella me dijo algo _interesante_, y yo pensé: "Muy bien, ¡Te haré una cita con Harry para ésta misma noche!"... Y pues,... Ehrm... Ahora estoy aquí, sintiendo la muerte cerca, ya que tú me tienes arrinconado, mirándome muy... feamente.

-Ron... Ron...- Canturreó Potter- Tú eres mi mejor amigo- Continuó acercándose- Pero, podría matarte y hacer que parezca un accidente.

 Ambos lo sabían, y ésa chispa de diversión en sus ojos los delataban: Era sólo un juego, como el de todos los amigos. ¿Matarse uno al otro? ¡Claro!

-¿Irás verdad?- Preguntó sonriendo, aún en la esquina.

-Tú sabes quien me gusta, Ronnie.- Sonrió sabiendo como detestaba que lo llamasen así.

-Créeme, no te arrepentirás Harry.

 Él le dedicó una mirada extrañada:

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 El pelirrojo, simplemente sonrió, mientras que empezaba a tomar un camino que Harry sólo conocía, gracias al _Mapa del Merodeador_.

 -Te espero ésta noche, en el salón secreto detrás de ésta estatua. Dean te ayudará a vestirte.

 Acto seguido, Weasley desapareció de la cegata vista de su mejor amigo.

 Así pues, su otro compañero de habitación Dean, lo _ayudó_ a vestirse, aunque (Según la opinión de Harry), Dean lo había vestido, sin preguntar nada, ni tener pena ajena por quitarle la ropa, lanzarlo al baño con calzoncillos, y luego vestirlo.

 Después de estar listo (Lo cual fue un alivio para Harry), Nerville lo escoltó hasta un poco antes de la estatua en que había quedado de verse con Ron.

 Al entrar en la _famosa_ estatua (Que sí él es sincero, nunca le había dado la mayor importancia), consiguió una mesa con las copas servidas (Aunque fuese agua), y un pelirrojo muy sonriente (De nuevo...)

 -Muy uenas noches, Señor- Dijo mientras que hacía una reverencia exagerada- Pase por aquí, su mesa está reservada, aunque su pareja aún no llega.

 Harry simplemente se limitó a seguir órdenes. Su mirada  curiosa se paseó por todo el lugar, ¿¿Por qué rayos lo habían decorado todo con corazoncitos rosa?? Observó a Ron buscando alguna respuesta.

 Él, sólo dijo:

-No se desespere, pronto podrá ordenar.- Dio media vuelta, y se retiro con elegancia exagerada por una puerta blanca, con una ventanita en forma de circulo en la parte superior.

_... Y repetimos..._

Y ahí estaba el _gran_ Harry Potter. Con una mirada impactada a la puerta que él suponía que daba a la cocina, sin saber en qué pensar; Mientras que su dedo índice izquierdo se mojaba por la copa de agua servida antiguamente, y ni se había percatado.

-Ron, Suspiró- Pagarás por esto...

-¿Me llamó?- Apareció su amigo de la nada.

-¡No! ¡Explícame que pasa! ¿¿Qué te pasa??

 Pero, una voz algo lejana le hizo apagar todas sus palabras.

-Su cita está aquí, Señor Potter...

 Sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron en grande, mientras que su boca se abría ligeramente. A parecer, se percató de que seguía mojando su dedo por descuido, y lo sacó rápidamente.

-¿Her-Hermione?- Balbuceó.

-¡Harry!- Exclamó ella sorprendida, y con las mejillas sonrojadas-...Bue-Buenas noches.

 El apuesto chico de anteojos la detalló con la mirada: Un fino vestido, de color negro, forraba su escultural cuerpo. Luego, esta su cabello, espectacularmente peinado. Maquillaje (Una ligera sombra en los ojos, delicada pintura de labio), y... Su belleza normal, que siempre transmitía. Él sabía que, usase lo que fuera, se peinara como sea, o ¡Cualquier cosa! Hermione _siempre_ era hermosa.

 Su ojos se despegaron, con esfuerzo, de ella, para pasar a Ron. Éste, por primera vez en la noche, sonreía como _Ron_, ¡Simplemente Ron!

 Un gracias con la mirada, bastó.

-Buenas noches- Dijo el apuesto Weasley, con un acento refinado (Exagerado también) que, definitivamente, no era suyo- Usted es la cita de el Señor Potter ¿Eh? La acompaño hasta la mesa.

 Dieron dos pasos, y se sentaron. Luego de esquivarse las miradas, y notarse nerviosos, Ron soltó un suspiro de paciencia notado por todos.

 -Bueno, les presentaré a los que estarán con ustedes ésta noche- Se aclaró la garganta- Primero, está la orquesta- Señaló una esquina de la habitación, en dónde habían unos esqueletos al lado de instrumentos musicales; Bastó con agita la varita, y estaban tocando una canción algo desafinada- Segundo, el chef- Acto seguido, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y salió el _chef_ de la noche.

-¿Seamus?- Preguntaron ambos jóvenes cuyos nombres empiezan por H (=P) bastante extrañados.

-Wui, Wui...- Respondió Seamus Finnigan, con un extraño, y falso, acento francés, mientras hacía destacar el bigote falso que traía- Yo segrré su chef ésta nogche- Dio media vuelta, y entró a la cocina cerrado los ojos, para luego escucharse un golpe, y ollas caerse- ¡No se pregcupen! ¡Mi estag bien!

 Harry parpadeó varias veces, y luego, volvió su atención a su mejor amigo, que siguió hablando con indiferencia.

-Y por último, pero para **nada** menos importante, estoy yo, Ronald Weasley, su mesero de la noche.

-¿Mesero?- Rió Hermione por lo bajo- ¿En serio?

-Así es...- Frunció el entrecejo al notar que la música desafinada empezaba a molestarle- ¿Cómo se llama la _encantadora_ dama?

-Sabes bien como me llamo, Ron.

-No, no... Soy Ronald- Corrigió-. Además, no sé su nombre-

-¡Hermione! ¡Qué ya lo sabes!- La chica parecía perder su paciencia.

-Bueno Señorita, _Hermionequeyalosabes_- Se volvió a aclarar la garganta- ¿Qué desea para comer?

 Suspiró con gracia mientras que volvía su mirada a Harry  sólo por un segundo, para luego, volver a Ron.

 -¿Qué opciones hay?- Preguntó Harry.

 -Sólo hay Pollo, con puré de papas.

 -¿Qué?- Dejó escapar Harry- ¿No hay otra cosa?

 -No- Se sinceró el _mesero_-, en realidad, la comida no está preparada por nuestro chef, fue que sobró del Gran Comedor. Menos el puré de papas, que sí fue hecho.

 -¿Entonces, por qué nos lo presentaron como chef?

-Sueños frustrados- Respondió el pelirrojo como sí fuera lo más normal del mundo- ¡Bien! ¿Qué les traigo?

 Más suspiros.

-Pollo y puré de papás- Respondieron ambos jóvenes.

 Ronald sonrió mandándole una mirada asesina a los esqueletos: Música desafinada.

-¡Mesié, Finnigab!- Gritó a la cocina mientras que entraba- ¡Salen 2 órdenes de tú especialidad!... Recuerda que está guardada en el macroolas(*) _muggle_. 

 Silencio. Eso reinaba en la mesa, a pesar de la música que los esqueletos proporcionaban. 

 -Ya entiendo porque murieron...- Suspiró Harry tratando de no quitar el hechizo.

  -Sí...- Suspiró la chica.

 Más silencio.

Pronto, Harry se empezó a sentir como una especie de estúpido, o por lo menos, las señas que le hacía Ron por la ventanita lo hicieron sentir así. Estaba con _ella_, ¡Y no aprovechaba tan perfecta oportunidad!

 Abrió la boca para hablar, pero, la cerró rápidamente, al ver que ella empezaba.

 -No sé como Ron hizo esto.- Dijo- Simplemente me dijo que alguien quería salir conmigo, y pues, que hoy tendría una cita...

-¿A ti también te dijo lo mismo?- Potter parecía sorprendido.

 De repente, sin previo aviso, la música dejó de sonar haciéndo que la atención se desviara a la puerta de la cocina, de donde salían susurros de dos personas con acentos impropios:

-¿Pog qué has paragdo la música?

-¡No me dejaba oír lo que dicen!

-Buegna idea. Además estaba fea.

-¡Sí! Fred y George no encontraron otros esqueletos.

-¡Silencio! Enterégmonos de lo que ellos quieguen deguir

 Hermione y Harry sonrieron algo tensos. ¿Y? ¿Ahora cuál era el siguiente paso?

 -No dicen nada...

 -Mejog lleva la comida, han de tener hambre.

 Cuando Ronald salió, se impresionó al darse cuenta de que sus mejores amigos competían con el rojo de sus cabellos.

 -Aquí están los purés- Dijo mientras que lo servía- Disfrútenlo.

 ¿Qué más hacer? Con torpeza tomaron los cubiertos, y se dispusieron a comer, todo en silencio; Un silencio bastante desesperante para todos, sobretodo para el pelirrojo dentro de la cocina, que cada cuando entablaba una conversación con Seamus _("¡Señor! ¿Será posible qué alguna vez hablen?")_. Él, se descargaba por todos.

 Después de un tiempo en donde el silencio reinó, Ronald salió de la cocina, con una paleta de chocolate derretido en la mano. Mostrándola dijo.

 -¿Postre?- Ambos asintieron sin decir palabra- Señorita Hermione-a-secas, ¿Podría usted poner los labios en forma de beso?

 La 'Señorita Herimone' se sonrojó más, sí acaso eso era posible.

 -¿Pa-Para qué-qué?- Balbuceó.

 -Confíe en su mesero...- Sonrió con impaciencia mientras que observaba a Harry con un aire de molestia.

 Ella obedeció muy nerviosa, y pronto descubrió porque. Ron, simplemente tomó la cucharilla impregnada de chocolate, y con un rápido movimiento, le embarró los labios a la chica.

 -¡¡Ja!!- Rió actuando como el verdadero Ron- ¡¡Ahí está su postre!! ¡¡REACCIONEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!

-Ron...- Dejó escapar Harry asombrado, mientras que observaba a Hermi.

-¡¡Nada de "Ron"!!- El dizque-mesero siguió- ¡¡Nos hemos esforzado mucho!! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es que..! ¡Les juro que voy...! ¡... La verán!!... ¡¡Aaaahh!!- Acto seguido, tomó la copa con agua de Harry y se la echó en su propia cara, de modo tranquilizante. Luego de esto, volvió a ser el _calmado e indiferente mesonero_ de toda la noche.- Disculpen- Dijo mientras se retiraba.

 Ambos estaban más que sorprendidos ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Ahora, seguían sonrojados, con la diferencia de que Hermione tenía chocolate en sus labios; Alzó su mano buscando la servilleta más cercana: Terminaría de una vez por todas con aquella _extraña 'cita'_.

 Harry comprendió el mensaje, y simplemente se dejó llevar por el impulso que desde hace rato venía tratando de controlar. Giró su rostro y la besó, quitando delicadamente el chocolate de sus labios.

 _-**¡¡AL FIN!!**_

****

_-¡Estoy emocionado!_

_-¡No hicimos!_

_-¡Rong! ¡En seguio se besan!_

_-¡Somos una gran equipo, amigos! *Sinf*_

 AL parecer, había mucha más gente en la cocina, de la que pensaban.

 Pronto se separaron, y se sonrieron.

-Ron sabía que yo te quiero...-  Aclaró Harry-; Supongo que por eso te invitó.

-Él también sabe lo que yo siento por ti... Nos invitó ya que ninguno hacia nada.

 Volvieron a sonreír. Otro beso llegó a la escena.

 Ron salió de la cocina con una cámara en sus manos:

-Digan: '¡Postre!'

 Ambos chicos ni se separaron, cuando el pelirrojo tomó la foto.

-¡Wow!- Siguió exagerando junto con Seamus con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Mira nuestra creación!

-¡¡Al fin tendremos sobrinos!!- Apuntó Dean salido de la nada.

**[~~~~~~~]**

**¡¡¡¡FIN!!!!**

Notas:

Bueno! Como muchos saben.... ¡¡**NO** me gusta la pajera de Harry/Hermione! ^^UUUU Tal vez, por eso éste fic salió tan.. Malo! =P Pero.. ¡Eeey! Hice lo que pude; Buscar una idea fue bastante difícil..  u.uU

 Soy fan a muerte del Ron/Hermi, (Sólo 2 Harry/Hermi me han _"gustado"_... Más o menos), por lo que, fue algo bastante complicado x__x ¿La razón? ¡El reto!

*Operación: Estamos Locas* ¡Aquí está mi reto! ... Tal vez no salió muy bueno (;__; Dragón [_Hikari Takaishi Y_.], Criss-Chan [_CieloCriss_], y Laris-chan [_Lara_]... Hice lo que pude.. u.u), pero, está hecho con cariño... XDD Un reto como ese es digno de aceptarse.

 Disculpen éste fic tan malo, prácticamente sin sentido, ni mucha trama.. T___T Es sólo que Petra se negaba!! XDDD... Y he aquí el resultado.. u.uU

... Piedad...

 Como dijo Dragón,.. ¬¬U Primero y último fic de ésta pareja que hago _(A los fan de ésta, ¡¡Perdonen!! No quiero ofenderlos ni nada por el estilo. Cada quien tiene sus gustos, y yo respeto eso! ^^ Sí les gusta, escriban sobre ésta pajera, ¡Es a decisión de cada cual!)_

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Rowling; No hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo para entretener. La idea sí es mía.

 Mi e-mail -- zelshamada@hotmail.com

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

      Zelshamada                


End file.
